Feelings Realized
by princesspeach102
Summary: Lance and Becky have a huge fight which ends their relationship. Meanwhile Ash and Johnny are doing great as singers and decide to team up to perform together. Ash and Johnny become close and one day Lance pops back into Ash's life begging for a 2nd chance. Johnny doesn't trust Lance. What kind of choices will Ash have to make? Read and find out. No copyrights intended.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Lance and Becky break up

A couple of months after Buster Moon and the performers from the talent show pulled off an astounding show Eddie's grandma Nana Noodlemen bought and rebuild the moon theater which was renamed the new moon theater because she was impressed by the performers and her grandson's friend being able to make such an amazing show. As time went on many more wonderful shows were successful at the new moon theater because everyone agreed to come back because they loved putting on shows for all of their fans especially Ash because after being dumped by her boyfriend Lance for a girl named Becky Ash realized her ex-boyfriend just took advanced of her and put Ash down when she wanted to sing and write her own songs. What Ash didn't know that on the night of the talent show when she was performing the song Set It All Free that she wrote Lance and Becky were watching but Becky turned off the T.V. and told Lance, "She's not even that good." "Yeah totally" agreed Lance.

After Becky left the room Lance turned the T.V. back on to finish watching his ex-girlfriend performed. "Turns out Ash can sing and write her own song after all and she is great" Lance said to himself as he continued to watch Ash sing. As time when on whenever Lance and Becky were performing together at the café there were times Lance couldn't get Ash or her song out of his head. One night before Becky and Lance were supposed to sing Lance had his headphones on and listening to Ash's song. "Lance sweetie it's almost time for us to go on stage" said Becky as she tried to get Lance's attention. Lance didn't see or hear Becky coming as he started singing Set It All Free. "LANCE!" Screamed Becky as she took off Lance's headphones and scared the crap out of him. "Becky you scared me what's wrong?" Lance questioned as he had no idea why Becky was so angry with him. "You were listening to your ex-girlfriend's song weren't you?" asked Becky,

"Yeah I was. What's wrong with that? I had no idea how talented Ash really is. I just wish I realized sooner" answered Lance. "Have you forgotten why you dumped that punk for me? Remember she was always at that rehearsal and you believed that if she won Ash would have as you said to me be a total sell out and leave you with nothing. Also that you believed that I'm a much better singer than she will ever be" Becky stated. "You're right I was afraid that Ash would do that and the first time I heard you sing I thought you were amazing. But after seeing Ash sing on T.V. I know now she can actually write songs" said Lance. "You know what I'm starting to think that you don't want to be with me anymore and want to get back together with Ash" Becky blurted out. "What? Me and Ash back together?!" Lance questioned with a shock look on his face.

Becky and Lance continued their argument until Becky brought out an old photo of Lance and Ash from when they were together. "I found this in your guitar case the other day because you left it opened and before I closed it I found this photo" Becky said as she showed the picture to Lance. "I can't believe you went through my guitar case" Lance yelled. "Hey at least I wouldn't have a picture of any of my ex boyfriends lying around" Becky yelled back. "Hey are you two going to perform or what?" said the owner of the café who was wondering what was holding them up. "I can't take this anymore. We're through!" both Lance and Becky said to each other as they both stormed out of the café and went in different directions.

Author's Note: Hey everyone I present to you the first chapter of my newest story called Feelings Realized which is based on the movie Sing. I've always wanted to write a fan fiction based on this movie because let's just say I ship two characters from Sing and leave it at that. Please stay tune for my next update. Peace out from Princesspeach102!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Ash and Johnny decide to team up

Back at the new moon theater Buster Moon was holding rehearsals for a Christmas show that he plan on having for the holiday season. When Rosita, Gunter, Meena, Johnny and Ash heard what Buster wanted to do they all said yes because they love putting on a show. As for Mike the last they saw or heard from him was the night of the show at the pile of rubble of the old moon theater. Rumor has it he was hiding from the bears who he owned money to. "Thank you all for doing this show. It means a lot to me to have all of you back together" said Buster before the start of rehearsals for the show. "No problem we're all just glad to be singing here again" Meena replied as everyone else agreed with her. Buster was glad to hear that everyone was game for doing the show as he handed everyone a list of songs for them to pick from.

Everyone except for Johnny and Ash picked the songs they wanted to sing and went to their rehearsal spaces. "Couldn't pick a song?" Johnny asked Ash and she answered "No you?" Johnny nodded his head no as the two of them didn't know what to do. "Hey guys what's wrong? Couldn't pick a song?" Rosita asked as she noticed Ash and Johnny still going over the list of songs. "You still the nail right on the head Rosita" replied Johnny. "I have an idea why don't you two sing together? I bet the two of you can put an amazing show as a singing duo" Rosita suggested. "I don't know the last person I ever sang with was my ex-boyfriend Lance and we all know how that turned out" Ash stated as she and her friends recalled how Ash was dumped by Lance. "You can't let that hold you back from ever teaming up to sing with anyone else. Plus as Gunter said he is a total super jerk dinkle shplat" Rosita pointed out as she remembered what Gunter referred to Lance when Ash told them about the break up.

"You know Rosita is right. I would never use you the way Lance did and I have to admit you're a fantastic singer. So what do you say want to sing together? If Rosita and Gunter can make a great team then so can we" Johnny stated. "You know what you're right and yes Johnny I will sing with you. I think you're a fantastic singer as well. Let's shake on it" said Ash as she and Johnny shook hands. With that said and done Johnny and Ash went into a rehearsal room together and began trying out some songs that they wanted to see which song would work out for them.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 A fun night out and a surprise visitor for Ash

A few short days later rehearsals were in full swing. Everyone was doing great including Ash and Johnny who decided to team up and sing together. They were trying out different variety of songs but none of them they liked so far. "The show is in a few weeks Johnny and we can't make up our mind. What are we going to do?" Ash questioned as she was racking her brain as much as Johnny for an idea for a song to sing. "You know what Ash you and I have been working really hard on finding out which song we should sing. I say we take tonight off, go out and have some fun. We can go ice skating and maybe do some Christmas shopping" Johnny suggested. "Sounds like fun I'm up for a night out with you" Ash said as she and Johnny put their jackets on and headed out. First Ash and Johnny grab a bite to eat because they were both starving.

Next the two of them went to the ice rink and surprisingly their friends had the same idea of going ice skating. "Looks like we're not the only ones who wanted to go ice skating" said Johnny as he and Ash rented a pair of ice skates. As Johnny and Ash were about to get into the ice skating rink Johnny saw that Ash was holding to the rail. "You don't really know how to ice skate don't you?" Johnny asked Ash and she answered, "No not really. I used to when I was a little girl but it's been a long time so I kind of forgot." "Here I'll help you" Johnny told her as he offered Ash his hand and helped her ice skate. While the two of them were skating Ash and Johnny were holding each other really close and looked into each other's eyes. "You're holding me pretty close" Ash pointed out. "I'm sorry should I let go?" asked Johnny. "No it's ok I kind of like it that way I don't fall until I'm ready to skate on my own" Ash answered before she turned her head away because she didn't want Johnny to see her blush.

It was a good thing Ash turned her head because Johnny began turning bright red as well. "I think I'm ready to skate on my own now" Ash said as Johnny let her go and began skating on her own. While Ash was ice skating Johnny watched her and saw that she was pretty good. All of a sudden Ash started skating so fast that she wasn't able to stop. "HOLD ON ASH I'M COMING!" Johnny shouted as he skated at the speed of light to catch up to Ash. Johnny managed to catch up to Ash and caught her before she fell. "Ash are you alright? What happened?" Johnny asked as he checked to see if Ash was hurt or not. "I'm fine I just got caught up in the moment. You have really strong arms. Do you work out?" replied Ash. "As a matter of fact I do" exclaimed Johnny as he was still holding Ash in his arms. After Johnny checked to make sure Ash was ok he put her down before they decided to finish up ice skating. When they returned their skates Johnny and Ash went to get some hot chocolate to warm up. "Hey thanks for catching me and for the hot chocolate" Ash said as she took a sip. "You're welcome I'm happy that you're not hurt. I don't know what I would do if you got hurt. After all we are friends and singing partners" said Johnny as he was drinking his hot chocolate and ended up with a chocolate milk mustache making Ash laugh. "Here a napkin for your chocolate milk mustache" Ash giggled as she handed a napkin to Johnny. "Thanks did I get it all off?" Johnny asked Ash and she replied, "No here let me get it" Ash offered as she got closer to Johnny's face and wiped the rest of the hot chocolate off.

Once again Ash and Johnny looked into each other's eyes this time for a little while longer. "Is something wrong?" Ash asked Johnny and he replied, "No everything is fine I just notice you have really nice blue eyes that's all." Ash turned a dark shade of red and smiled at Johnny for what he said. "Thanks you have really nice eyes as well" stated Ash. Johnny smiled at Ash before they headed to the mall for some Christmas shopping. As the two of them were shopping both of them couldn't stop thinking about what happened at the ice skating rink. "I got my shopping out of the way how about you?" Johnny asked. "Yes and I'm glad I did. Christmas shopping is such a hassle especially if you're stuck waiting on a long ass line" Ash answered as Johnny agreed that it can be a hassle.

After they were done shopping at the mall Johnny and Ash both went home for the night. "Get home safe and good night" Johnny said. "You too Johnny and good night" Ash told him before she got on the train to go home. "I have to say I really had a good time with Johnny tonight. I'm also glad he was able to catch me before I fell and I have to say I really liked being held in his arms" Ash thought to herself as she felt her face turning red. As Ash approached her apartment building she saw Lance sitting on the steps. "Lance what are you doing here?!" Ash asked coldly as she not happy to see her ex-boyfriend. "Ash I know that you are furious with me for what I did cheating on you with Becky causing out relationship to end and for saying that you couldn't write songs. I saw you on T.V. a couple of months ago at that outdoor theater and you totally rocked. I'm sorry for everything. Can we go inside and talk for a bit please?" Lance asked. "Fine but you get 10 minutes and that's it!" Ash stated as she and Lance went inside to talk things over.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Ash lets Lance have it

When Lance went inside with Ash he had no idea how much Ash was about to scold him for what he did to her. As Lance sat down on the couch that was when Ash started speaking, "It has been about six months since you decided to replace me with your current girlfriend Becky for who knows what goddam stupid reasons that were going on in your head." "Um about Becky she and I broke up" Lance exclaimed. Ash was surprised to hear about them breaking up and asked, "Not that I care but why did you guys break up? And Lance answered, "It kind of has to do with you. I'm going to be honest when I heard you sing Set It All Free on T.V. I thought you were amazing. Becky didn't think so. I pretended to agree with her and after she left the room I continued to watch you on T.V. I realized that you can write songs and I listen to your song all the time and one night before Becky and I were supposed to go on to do a show I was listening to your song and Becky was furious. She even found an old picture of you and me in my guitar case from our first date."

Lance took out the picture and showed it to Ash who couldn't believe he still kept it. "She even assumed that I wanted you and I to get back together. The next thing Becky and I break up and walk in different directions. I haven't seen or spoken to Becky since." When Lance was done telling Ash what happened she was shocked to hear that her ex-boyfriend was actually a fan of hers. "Lance I find it interesting that you became a fan even though you're the asshole that has the fucking nerve to tell me that I wasn't good enough to write my own songs and sing whatever songs Mr. Moon told me to pick from the list of suggestions. On top of that you know very well how much I'm not into cheesy pop songs" Stated Ash as Lance couldn't agree more with her. "I never forgot for what I said and I was wrong. I'm sorry for always putting you down. I'm also sorry for cheating on you with Becky and for suggesting to you to pick one of the songs from that list. I know how much you prefer rock music like me which is one of the reasons why I was attracted to you when we first met.

When Lance was done speaking Ash thought about everything Lance just told her and was silent for several minutes. After that Ash said, "At least you remember my love for one kind of music and my dislike for another. I remember before you had the nerve to tell me to sing one of suggested songs from the list we were having fun making fun of the choices because we agreed that that are the cheesiest songs of all time." Lance remembered that and with a sad smile on his face he took Ash by her hand and asked, "Is there any chance that you can give me a second chance please?" Ash was surprised at what Lance just asked her and answered, "I don't think that would be a good idea. I appreciate you coming over to apologize to me but forgiving you for what you did to me I highly doubt that will ever happen. I think you should go home." Lance was hoping Ash wouldn't say no. He left Ash's house a short while after getting turned down. On the way home Lance had a big smile on his face because an idea popped into his head of how to try to win Ash back.

Author's Note: Whoa Lance asked Ash to get back together. I bet most of you are wondering what is Lance going to do to try to win Ash back? Well you're just going to have to wait until I continue on with my updates on this story. I enjoy leaving my fans on a cliff hanger because I know that is when you all want to know what is going to happen next. Don't worry I won't let you all wait long. Please stay tune for my next update. Peace out from Princesspeach102!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Lance joins the show?!

As rehearsals continued for the holiday show were going on Ash and Johnny two different songs as their choices. One was the main song and the other one was a backup choice just in case they changed their minds. While they were rehearsing Johnny noticed that Ash seemed troubled. "Ash is something on your mind?" Johnny asked her and she answered, "It's nothing I'm fine." "Ash we've known each other for a while. You can tell me if you want to" Johnny said. "My ex-boyfriend Lance came by my place the other night after our outing. He apologize to me for everything and as his ex-girlfriend I yelled at him for what he did including dumping me for this girl named Becky who apparently is no longer with Lance because apparently I'm the reason they broke up and Lance is apparently one of my biggest fans after seeing the show we put on earlier this year" Ash blurted out.

Johnny was a bit surprised at what Ash just said he asked, "Do you feel bad about what happened?" "Not really it's not my fault my ex carried an old picture from when we first started dating and that what's her name found it. To be honest I'm surprised that Lance had any photos of him and me after he dumped me. I tore up and threw away any photos of me and him. Plus he was so arrogant and such a stage hog. I just can't believe it took me this long to realize it but at the same time I did appreciate the apology even though I can never forgive him for what he did. Does that make me a bad person?" said Ash and Johnny told her, "No it doesn't. You were hurt by somebody you truly cared about and trusted which to me for as long as you two been together Lance had you wrapped around his finger or as a line in your song goes, "I was a girl caught under your thumb."

When Johnny said that it made Ash smile and she said, "That's cool that you remembered a line from my song and thanks for listening. Being around you I feel good." "Thanks and if you ever need somebody to talk to I'm here" Johnny stated as he held Ash's hand. Johnny and Ash looked at each other not realizing that Buster Moon was knocking on their rehearsal room door. "Oh Mr. Moon we didn't hear you. What's up?" Johnny said as he answered the door. "I'm sorry to interrupt your rehearsal but I'm holding a meeting and I need everyone including you two because I have something to tell you all" said Buster. Ash and Johnny followed Buster to the stage where everyone gathered to hear what Buster had to say. "Attention everyone I would like to say everyone is doing a great job on rehearsing for the show. Also I have an announcement to make one more person will be joining the holiday show who was one of the original contestants from the singing competition that tried out but didn't make the cut because I thought he was too loud and horrible but improved when he played for me. Everyone please welcome Lance."

Lance came out from backstage and everyone including Ash's jaw dropped because they were surprise to see the guy who broke Ash's heart. Ash ran up to Lance and asked him, "What are you doing here?" "Nice to see you too Ash" Lance replied as he saw the angry look in Ash's face. "I wanted to be part of the show so I asked Buster Moon to let me try out and well here I am." All of the other contestants gave Lance cold stares making Lance feel unwelcome. "I guess everyone heard of me?" questioned Lance. "You better believe we have. How dare you break this talented girl's heart?!" said Rosita as everyone agreed with her. "Look I know what I did was wrong and unforgivable but I'm trying to be a better person and I know I have no chance of getting Ash back because she swore to never forgive me but I just want to give the most awesome performance for this wonderful time of the year. So won't you all please give me just one chance?" begged Lance.

Despite Lance looking pathetic begging everyone decided to give him just one chance. "If you mess up you have all of us to deal with!" Johnny and everyone else promised because not only didn't they trust Lance but everyone wanted to look out for Ash to prevent her from getting her heart broken again by the same guy.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Ash and Lance rock out to Carol of the Bells

Rehearsals continued to go on for the Holiday show. Despite everyone not happy that Ash's ex-boyfriend Lance was in the show. Nobody partnered up with him mostly because they had their songs and routines down and they just didn't like him so they avoided Lance as much as possible. One morning Lance showed up to rehearsal early and thought he could get some time alone to try out another song. Unknowing to Lance there was somebody else who showed up early and it was Ash. She showed up early as well because Ash wanted to practice before Johnny arrived. As she was practicing Ash heard music coming from one of the other rehearsal rooms. "I wonder who else is here besides me this early?" Ash thought to herself as she went to check out where the music was coming from other than her own rehearsal room. Ash found out it was Lance and he was playing Carol of the Bells.

Lance didn't hear Ash come in and was startled. "Whoa Ash you scared me. I didn't hear you come in" Lance said to Ash and she replied, "Nice to see you too. I was wondering who else was here besides me. By the way you sounded pretty good but I can tell that you're struggling a bit." "Yeah I know I've never played this song before so I'm not very good at it." Ash thought about what Lance and played a bit of Carol of the Bells. "Wow that was great. Do you think we could play together just this once for old time's sakes please?" Lance asked and Ash answered, "Fine but just this once. I haven't forgotten about what happened in the past." Lance was grateful and the two of them began to sing and rock out to Carol of the Bells on their guitars,

"Hark how the bells,

Sweet silver bells,

All seem to say,

Throw cares away

Christmas is here,

Bringing good cheer,

To young and old,

Meek and the bold.

Ding dong ding dong

That is their song

With joyful ring

All caroling.

One seems to hear

Words of good cheer

From everywhere

Filling the air.

Oh how they pound,

Raising the sound,

O'er hill and dale,

Telling their tale.

Gaily they ring

While people sing

Songs of good cheer,

Christmas is here.

Merry, Merry, Merry, Merry Christmas,

Merry, Merry, Merry, Merry Christmas.

On on they send,

On without end,

Their joyful tone

To every home.

Ding dong ding dong

Ding dong ding dong

Hark how the bells,

Sweet silver bells,

All seem to say,

Throw cares away

(We will throw cares away)

Christmas is here,

Bringing good cheer,

To young and old,

Meek and the bold.

(Bringing cheer to the young and old)

Oh how they pound,

Raising the sound,

O'er hill and dale,

Telling their tale.

Gaily they ring

While people sing

Songs of good cheer,

Christmas is here.

Merry, Merry, Merry, Merry Christmas,

Merry Christmas

Merry, Merry, Merry, Merry Christmas,

Merry Christmas

On on they send,

On without end,

Their joyful tone

To every home."

When they were done singing Lance said, "That was amazing. Besides you able to write your own songs you were able to make this old Christmas song rock better than I ever could." "Thanks Lance that is very nice of you to say" replied Ash. "It just came naturally to me and boom I was able to sing it." "Hey I know this is out of the blue but would you be willing to maybe helping me out? I know that you're partnered up with that guy Johnny…." Lance began saying when Ash stopped him and said, "I'm glad that I was able to help you out but this was just a onetime thing. I'm performing with Johnny." "Oh I know that but I meant like we rehearse without anyone knowing because I just want to get it right and I think you're the perfect person to help me. I promise it won't be like before even though we're no longer together" said Lance.

Ash thought about it for a moment and said, "Fine but I can't do this always. I'm still Johnny's partner and I have my own rehearsals with him. Is that understood?" Lance completely understood what Ash told him and agreed upon her terms for helping him out a bit.

Author's Note: Whoa Ash helping Lance out? I wonder if the others will find out especially Johnny? Do you think any drama might happen? Well I'm the author and I know what is going to happen as this story continues. However I'm not revealing any secrets or spoilers. You'll all just have to wait. For this chapter I was thinking about which song Lance would sing and Carol of The Bells popped into my head. This song was composed by an Ukrainian composer named Mykola Dmytrovych Leontovych (1877-1921) in 1914 but it wasn't until 1936 that an American composer named Peter J. Wilhousky (1902-1978) wrote lyrics for this song in English. I thought it would be interesting to know in a bit of history of this song. All credit goes to these guys for making one of the most beloved Christmas carols sung during the holiday season. No copyrights intended. Please stay tune for my next update. Peace out from Princesspeach102!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Johnny and Ash's fight ending their partnership

As the night of the holiday concert came closer with each passing day as always all of the singers were hard at work. As promised before anyone else showed up for rehearsals whenever Ash could she helped Lance with his song with in time he got a lot better. "I have to say Lance you really improved on this song and I believe you'll do just fine at the show" Ash pointed out and Lance replied, "Thanks Ash I couldn't have done it without you. I appreciate you taking time to help me even though you're busy yourself." Ash felt happy that Lance appreciated her for what she was doing for him. While Ash and Lance were practicing Johnny was on his way to the theater and on the way he was thinking about Ash and how close they were becoming and the couple of times they shared a moment. He especially felt like Ash and him had a connection the night Johnny saved Ash from falling down hard at the ice rink. "Ash is such a wonderful and talented girl but does she like me and do I like her?" Johnny thought to himself but chose to keep to himself because he was unsure.

Johnny arrived a bit earlier than he normally did and heard music. "Is Ash here already? I better go see." When Johnny arrived at the rehearsal he saw Lance and Ash rocking out on their guitars. Johnny saw Ash smiling as she and Lance continue to play when Ash turned to the door and saw Johnny standing there. "OMG Johnny you surprised me. I didn't expect to see you until later" Ash said as soon as she stopped playing. "What is going on here?" Johnny asked them both. "Dude it's not what it looks like. Ash was just helping me and that's it. I have no intention of stealing your partner" exclaimed Lance. "Ash may I speak to you in our rehearsal room alone please?" Johnny requested. Ash went with Johnny leaving Lance alone to continue rehearsing on his own.

"Johnny is something the matter?" Ash asked him and he answered, "I'm a bit curious to know why is my partner working with the guy who broke her heart for another girl and always put you down for not being able to do things on your own." "Lance just came to me for help. I have no intention of becoming his singing partner. The holiday show is next week and I don't have time to be his partner anyway." "You don't have time to be his partner and yet you two were rocking out with a big smile on your face. To me it looked like you were happy to be jamming with him again. Are you two back together?" Johnny flat out said which shocked Ash to hear and she answered, "No I'm not back together with Lance. Look a few weeks ago Lance asked for my help to make sure his song choice Carol of the Bells sounded awesome. Even though I'm not back together with Lance what does it matter to you? Is there something you're not telling me?"

After Ash said that Johnny was a bit surprised and didn't want to reveal how he has been feeling about Ash so he told her, "Look I just don't trust Lance. After what you told me and everyone else about him I really think you shouldn't be helping him. What if he planning to not only get you to take him back but to take advantage of you all over again?" "I can take care of myself. I'm a big girl Johnny not a little kid that needs to be looked after. I don't see the harm of helping out a fellow rocker like myself" Ash said. "Well if you like helping a fellow rocker out then maybe you two should be partners with him then!" Johnny angrily stated. "FINE I WILL. WE ARE NO LONGER SINGING PARTNERS!" Ash screamed as she stormed out of the rehearsal room and went to see Lance. "Whoa Ash what's wrong?" Lance asked when he saw the sad/angry look on Ash's face. "Johnny and I had a huge fight because he didn't like the idea of me helping you even though there is nothing going on between us other than me helping you out. Johnny said I should just be your partner instead since we've been secretly working together. So how about it. Still need a partner?" said Ash. "Sure Ash that would be great" replied Johnny as he and Ash shook hands and continued to rehearse but as partners for the holiday show.

Author's Note: Oh snap Johnny and Ash broke up their partnership and Ash is going to sing with Lance?! On top of that there is a possibly that Johnny may have romantic feelings for Ash and could Ash feel the same way? Please stay tune for my next update. Peace out and Happy Holidays from Princesspeach102!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Johnny admits his true feelings

After Johnny and Ash's fight which ended their partnership for the holiday show the two of them didn't speak to each other. Buster Moon learned of them no longer working together when he saw Ash with Lance instead of Johnny. He tried asking both Ash and Johnny what was the problem but neither of them wanted to talk about it. As the days got closer to the show which was on Christmas Eve Johnny continued to rehearse alone but the way he was playing the piano his song sounded more sad than happy. Every now and then whenever Johnny would see Ash and Lance together it gave him a sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach. Sometimes without Johnny knowing Ash would look over her shoulder to see a glimpse of Johnny sadly playing the piano. As for everyone else they were all shocked that Ash and Johnny would be no longer performing together and that Ash was Lance's singing partner.

One night after everyone went home for the night Johnny decided to stay late to rehearse and think things over. While Johnny was playing the piano Miss Crawly came into the office because she had forgotten her glass eye again. "Oh Johnny I didn't know anyone else was still here. Why haven't you gone home for the night?" She asked. "I thought it would be a good idea to get some extra practice" Johnny answered as he continued to play the piano. Miss Crawly saw the sad look on her student's face and felt something wasn't right. That was when she said, "Johnny you haven't been yourself for the past few days and I want to know what is going on with you? Is there anything you want to talk about?" "Well Miss Crawly as you are most likely aware of Ash and I are no longer singing together for the show" Johnny pointed out. "Yes I'm well aware of that but you never said why and what the fight was about" stated Miss Crawly.

Johnny knew his teacher was right and decided to tell Miss Crawly what happened. "It's like this Miss Crawly Ash and I have known each other for a while and I always believed that we were friends. A few weeks ago when we partnered up to do the show I was happy because I think that Ash is such a great person and a talented singer. I also like the color of her eyes, how shiny her quills are even though they hurt if she accidently shoots them at people whenever she is rocking out or upset about something. When I found out that Ash was helping Lance with his song I got upset because the idea of that wonderful girl working with the guy who hurt her made me so mad because the last thing I want is for Ash to get hurt again. On top of that I hate myself for making Ash unintentionally become Lance's partner" Johnny said as he continued to tell Miss Crawly about what has been going on especially when he mentioned about the night he and Ash went ice skating and how he saved her from getting hurt by catching Ash before she could hit the ice hard.

When Johnny was done telling Miss Crawly about his problem the old lizard lady got up and said, "Johnny from everything that you just told me I've come to this conclusion you have fallen in love with Ash and you hate the idea of her hanging around Lance because you believe they're going to get back together. In other words you feel jealous and want to protect Ash from getting hurt again. After hearing what Miss Crawly told him Johnny thought about it for a moment and said, "You're right I do have feelings for Ash. I think about her all the time and I believe I felt a spark between us the night we went ice skating especially after I saved her from getting hurt. I'm just not sure if she feels the same way especially after our fight. We haven't spoken to each other for the past few days and I don't know if she ever wants to speak to me again."

"Well Johnny you don't know until you try. Try talking to her the next time you see each other and work out your differences. After that tell her your true feelings and if she doesn't feel the same way then maybe Ash isn't the girl for you" Miss Crawly. "Thanks Miss Crawly for listening and you're right I should just tell her how I truly feel and hopefully things will fall into place. Oh before I forget I found your glass eye next to the piano. Here you go" Johnny said as he handed back Miss Crawly's glass eye back to her. Miss Crawly thanked Johnny for finding her glass eye and wished him luck when he would work up the courage to tell Ash his true feelings.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Still the same old Lance

With only two days left until the show rehearsals were coming to a close. Surprisingly in the short amount of time since they formed their partnership Ash and Lance were sounding really great. While rehearsals were still going on Buster Moon had an announcement to make, "attention everyone I have some pretty exciting news I want to share with all of you. The night of the show a lot of news reporters will be here and they want to broadcast the show live on national TV that way everyone all around the world will see the show and all of you." After Buster made his announcement everyone got really excited and couldn't wait for that to happen. "Isn't that great Ash?" Lance asked her. "You better believe it is. This could be really good for Mr. Moon's theater to be world famous and who knows everyone could became super stars" Ash answered excitedly at the thought of being known all over the world.

While Ash and Lance continued rehearsing Ash was lost in her thoughts and messed up on a note. "Ash what's up?" Lance asked her as he noticed Ash looking away. "I just feel bad how things went down between me and Johnny. He and I were friends and partners before our fight and you know when you know a person for a long time you start seeing them in a different way?" Ash said to Lance and he replied, "I guess so but what does it matter? Apparently Johnny doesn't appreciate a true artist and awesome music." "You think I'm awesome?" Ash asked with a small smile on her face. "Sure I do" Lance answered. "Also I know that you turned me down once but after we've been spending so much time together singing and rocking out together I was hoping that maybe you would maybe reconsider and hopefully give me a second chance at being your boyfriend. It would really make me happy."

Ash couldn't believe that Lance asked her to be his girlfriend. "I don't know Lance…" Ash began to say as Johnny came into her mind because before and after their fight Ash had been trying to figure out how she has been feeling about him especially when they went ice skating. "Will you at least think about it and get back to me?" Lanced requested. Ash nodded her head yes promising that she was going to think about it. Later on that day before rehearsals were over for the day Lance excuse himself to use the bathroom since he drank a lot of water during a break. While Lance was in the bathroom Ash thought about what he said about giving him a second chance. "I believe Lance has changed and he isn't like how he used to be but at the same time for a while now I've been thinking about Johnny. Sure he made me mad but he was concern for my well-being. Plus I believe Johnny likes me more than just a friend and maybe I have feelings for him too. However we're not really talking right now so I don't know" Ash thought to herself as she sat down to think things over in her head.

All of a sudden Ash noticed that Lance left his cellphone behind by mistake and noticed that this quick memo app was on and there was a to do list Lance wrote. "Lance writes a to do list?" Ash questioned and on the list it said something that made Ash mad when she read it to herself, "Win Ash back and convince her to be my back up singer or opening act for when I become famous. Lance hasn't really changed a bit. He is still the same old Lance who only thinks of himself and enjoys being a stage hog!" Before Lance came back from the bathroom Ash texted his so called to do list to her phone because right then and there Ash came up with a plan and needed the help of her friends to pull it off.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Ash gives Lance her answer and true feelings are known

The day before the holiday show at the new moon theater Nana Noodleman came by to see how things were going. "Welcome Nana how are you?" Buster said as he greeted the woman who helped him rebuild the theater. "I'm doing well thank you for asking. I was in the neighborhood and I wanted to see how things were going since the show is tomorrow which I'm looking forward to seeing" said Nana. "Everything is going great and if you like I'll ask everyone if they're willing to perform for you right now" Buster told Nana and Nana stated, "Only if your performers want to. I don't mind waiting until tomorrow." Buster went backstage to the rehearsal areas and told everyone that Nana Noodleman stopped by and was hoping to see an early performance if they were up for it and they agreed to do it. "Wonderful I'll let Nana know" Buster said happily as he went to tell Nana. "I heard of this Nana Noodleman lady. I can't believe she is still alive" Lance said as he heard how famous she was many years ago. "Nana Noodleman is not only still alive but she is the reason why Mr. Moon was able to rebuild and reopen the theater" Ash pointed out. "That's cool well I hope she likes our performance" exclaimed Lance as he started to get ready for when it was time for him and Ash to go on.

Ash went to talk to her friends to go over the plan after what she told them when Ash gave them a call after finding Lance's to do list. "We're with you Ash. Have you decided on a song?" Rosita asked. "Yes I have" answered Ash. When Rosita, Gunter, Meena and Miss Crawly found out from Ash about Lance's plan they got on board for how Ash wanted to confront her ex-boyfriend. "Does Johnny know about this and is he on board?" Meena asked. "Johnny and I haven't spoken to each other since our fight" Ash told her and everyone else. "Ash I need to talk to you about something later" Miss Crawly said. "Sure Miss Crawly" said Ash as she wondered what Miss Crawly wanted to tell her.

Rosita, Gunter and Meena went on to perform for Nana Noodleman and Nana thought everyone was great. "This is wonderful. Where is the singer called Johnny? I heard he is a wonderful piano player/singer" said Nana. "Johnny is running a bit late today because he needed to take care of something. But not to worry we have another act for you to see. Lance and Ash will be rocking out to a popular Christmas song" stated Buster. "Ash and Lance are you guys ready?" "We're ready koala dude" Lance told him. "Um Lance there is something I want to do first. I want to give you my answer in a song about what we talked about yesterday" Ash exclaimed. "Oh wow really? Now? Sure why not" Lance said thinking that Ash wanted to give him a second chance. Lance took a seat in the front row of the auditorium.

When Ash got to the center of the stage she wanted to say a few words, "before I start as most of you know Lance and I used to date and I used to be his backup singer. He once believed that I wasn't able to write my own songs but I proved him wrong earlier this year. My friends know how our relationship ended and after all of this time Lance has been asking me to give him a second chance and well I've been thinking and I want to give Lance my answer in this song I choose especially for him." Lance wondered what song did Ash wanted to sing for him and hoped that it was a song that the answer was yes to getting back together. When Ash started to sing he was proven wrong when he recognize the song was we are never ever getting back together,

I remember when we broke up the first time

Saying, "This is it, I've had enough, " 'cause like

We hadn't seen each other in a month

When you said you needed space. (What?)

Then you come around again and say

"Baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change, trust me."

Remember how that lasted for a day?

I say, "I hate you, " we break up, you call me, "I love you."

Ooh, we called it off again last night

But ooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you

We are never ever ever getting back together,

We are never ever ever getting back together,

You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me

But we are never ever ever ever getting back together

Like, ever...

I'm really gonna miss you picking fights

And me falling for it screaming that I'm right

And you would hide away and find your peace of mind

With some indie record that's much cooler than mine

Ooh, you called me up again tonight

But ooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you

We are never, ever, ever, ever getting back together

We are never, ever, ever, ever getting back together

You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me

But we are never ever ever ever getting back together

Ooh, yeah, ooh yeah, ooh yeah

Ooh, yeah, ooh yeah, ooh yeah

Ooh, yeah, ooh yeah, ooh yeah

Oh oh oh

I used to think that we were forever ever

And I used to say, "Never say never..."

Uggg... so he calls me up and he's like, "I still love you, "

And I'm like... "I just... I mean this is exhausting, you know, like,

We are never getting back together. Like, ever"

No!

We are never ever ever getting back together

We are never ever ever getting back together

You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me

But we are never ever ever ever getting back together

We, ooh, getting back together, ohhh,

We, ooh, getting back together

You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me (talk to me)

But we are never ever ever ever getting back together

When Ash finished singing she said to Lance, "Now you know my answer." Lance was shocked and asked, "Why?" "Because I saw your little to do list on your quick memo app which I didn't like. You only want me back because you still think of me as somebody who should just sing backup vocals or be your opening act" Ash answered. Lance didn't know where to put himself and recalled that he forgot to put his phone away when he went to the bathroom yesterday. Everyone was giving Lance an evil look and hated what he was planning to do. "It's not like that Ash I swear please you have to believe me" Lance begged. "I refuse to believe you ever again. I can't believe you even have the goddamn nerve to ask me to be your girlfriend again. Well guess what you got my answer and it's a big fat NO!" Ash stated.

Since Lance got his answer he decided to leave and not perform in the holiday show after all. Before Lance headed out the door Johnny walked in and saw Lance walking out the door. "What did I miss?" Johnny questioned as he had no idea what happened before he arrived. "Something mind blowing" Rosita said and promised to tell Johnny about it later. Nana Noodleman was surprised at what Ash did and said, "I went through a similar situation with another guy I dated before I met Eddy's grandfather." Everyone was proud of Ash for sticking up to Lance and turning him down flat. "Johnny Nana Noodleman wanted to see everyone's performance before the show tomorrow. Would you like to sing your song for Nana Noodleman if you're up for it?" Buster asked. "Sure Mr. Moon" said Johnny as the piano was brought out and began playing.

While Johnny was playing his song Ash recalled that Miss Crawly wanted to talk to her about something. "Hey Miss Crawly you said you wanted to talk to me about something? Well I'm here and ready to hear what you want to tell me so what's up?" said Ash as she and Miss Crawly sat down to talk. "I wanted to tell you that Johnny told me about the spat that the two of you had the other day and he feels bad about it" Miss Crawly told Ash. "I see well I feel awful about it too. I care about Johnny very much" Ash pointed out. "I believe that because Johnny and I were talking the other night about those times you two hung out together including what happened at the ice skating rink. I thought that it was wonderful that he caught you before you got hurt and held you in his arms" said Miss Crawly and Ash told her, "Yeah it was and to be honest I really liked being held in his arms. It felt great and for a while now I haven't been able to get Johnny out of my mind. I don't know if I'm crazy but I believe that I have romantic feelings for Johnny but I don't think he feels the same way about me especially after our fight."

Miss Crawly listened to what Ash said and told her, "actually Ash that's not true. Don't tell Johnny I told you this but he told me the reason why he didn't like the idea of you working with Lance is because Johnny feels the same way about you but has been too afraid to tell you because he is afraid you wouldn't return his feelings." When Miss Crawly told Ash how Johnny really feels about her she was both shocked and really happy. "Wow Johnny really feels that way about me. I know what to do. Thanks Miss Crawly and don't worry I won't tell Johnny what you told me" Ash said as she hugged her before she began planning on a way to tell Johnny how she truly feels.

Author's Note: Hi everyone for this chapter of Feelings Realized I thought the perfect song choice for Ash to sing to Lance to tell him no would be We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together sung by Taylor Swift. No copyrights intended I just believe this song is perfect for Ash to kick Lance to the curb. I hope everyone had an awesome Christmas and plans on having a great new year. Stay tune for my next update. Peace out from Princesspeach102!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 All Ash wants for Christmas is Johnny

The day of the holiday show had finally arrived and it was Christmas Eve. Everyone was excited to do the show and to celebrate Christmas with all of their friends and families. When Ash got home the night before the show she went through her closet and found the perfect outfit to wear and wrapped up a gift she got her a certain special guy. After wrapping the present Ash got dressed and headed to the new moon theater. Once Ash got to the theater all of her friends were there and couldn't wait to do the show. "OMG Ash you look great!" Meena and everyone else said when they saw Ash's Christmas rock star dress. "Thanks it's a little something I had in my closet that I haven't gotten the chance to wear yet until now" said Ash. "By the way where is Johnny? I wanted to talk to him about something." "Johnny is wrapping up a bit of last minute practice with Miss Crawly before the show. You made quite an impression on Nana Noodleman yesterday and she would like to know if you like to be the first to perform. I know that you're not singing with Johnny as you originally intended. So how about it?" said Buster Moon and Ash answered, "Sure I'll go first."

Buster was happy that Ash said yes to being the first one out of the other performers to go first. Ash was happy about it too because she thought the sooner the better to tell Johnny her true feelings in song. A short while later people started coming to the theater and seats were filling up fast. "Oh wow we have a full house and the show is SOLD OUT!" Buster said happily. "I want you all to do your best which I know you will and give the audience the most awesome show they'll remember for years to come." Johnny came down and saw the theater was packed after finishing what he was practicing with Miss Crawly. He also saw Ash walking on stage and admired how nice she looked in her dress. "If only Ash wasn't still angry with me then I could her I'm sorry about our fight, that I'm proud of her sticking up to Lance and how I truly feel about her" Johnny said with a sad tone in his voice. "I think Ash knows that you're sorry and I believe you're going to like her song that she chose" stated Miss Crawly. Johnny wondered what Miss Crawly meant by what she said.

When Ash went on stage she wanted to say a few words, "Before I start I just wanted to say the song I want to sing was chosen because it's my way of saying how I feel about a very special guy in my life and that I'm sorry that we fought which ended our partnership because we were supposed to sing together for all of you. It's called All I Want for Christmas is You." After Ash was done he was surprised to hear what Ash said and smiled because he knew what she meant and listened to Ash sing the song she chose just for him,

"I don't want a lot for Christmas

There is just one thing I need

I don't care about the presents

Underneath the Christmas tree

I just want you for my own

More than you could ever know

Make my wish come true

All I want for Christmas is you, yeah.

I don't want a lot for Christmas

There is just one thing I need

And I don't care about the presents

Underneath the Christmas tree

I don't need to hang my stocking

There upon the fireplace

Santa Claus won't make me happy

With a toy on Christmas Day

I just want you for my own

More than you could ever know

Make my wish come true

All I want for Christmas is you

You, baby

Oh, I won't ask for much this Christmas

I won't even wish for snow

And I'm just gonna keep on waiting

Underneath the mistletoe

I won't make a list and send it

To the North Pole for Saint Nick

I won't even stay awake to

Hear those magic reindeer click

'Cause I just want you here tonight

Holding on to me so tight

What more can I do?

Baby, all I want for Christmas is you

You, baby

Oh, all the lights are shining so brightly everywhere

And the sound of children's laughter fills the air

And everyone is singing

I hear those sleigh bells ringing

Santa, won't you bring me the one I really need?

Won't you please bring my baby to me?

Oh, I don't want a lot for Christmas

This is all I'm asking for

I just wanna see my baby

Standing right outside my door

Oh, I just want you for my own

More than you could ever know

Make my wish come true

Baby, all I want for Christmas is you

You, baby"

When Ash finished singing the whole audience clapped and cheered for Ash. As soon as Ash went back stage all of her friends thought she was awesome. "Thanks guys I'm glad you all liked it" said Ash. "I really enjoyed hearing you sing" Johnny told her. "Thank you um guys you mind giving us a few minutes? I really need to talk to Johnny" Ash requested. Everyone was fine with that and gave the two of them their privacy. Johnny was a bit nervous about talking to Ash again but he remembered what Miss Crawly about telling Ash his true feelings for her. "Johnny I'm sorry. You were so right about Lance. If I would have known what Lance was planning along…." Ash began to say when Johnny stopped her and said, "I'm sorry too Ash. I was just really upset that you were helping out your ex-boyfriend and I thought that you guys were going to get back together but Rosita told me what you did and I'm very proud of you for standing up to Lance. Also I want to tell you how I truly feel about you" Johnny said and before he continued Ash waved her hand for Johnny to come closer since she is shorter than him and kissed him on his cheek.

Johnny turned bright red because he couldn't believe that Ash kissed him but he was happy about it. Johnny picked up Ash in his arms and Ash told him, "Johnny over the time we spent together I was trying to figure out how I truly feel like about you and now I'm following what my heart is telling me about you. Johnny I….. I believe I've fallen in love with you." "I love you too Ash" Johnny exclaimed as he and Ash started making out while still holding Ash in his arms. "AWWWWWWWWWWW!" All of their friends said out loud when they saw the two of them kissing. "Uh how long have you guys been standing there?" Ash asked when she and Johnny both saw their friends standing there. "Not long at all but we all believe it's about time!" said Miss Crawly as everyone else agreed with her. Ash and Johnny were blushing and laughing at the same time.

Johnny put Ash down but held her hand as they left the backstage area to continue on with the show. "So does this mean we are a couple?" asked Johnny. "No we're just two people who like to make out" Ash sarcastically answered while smiling. Johnny knew Ash meant yes and laugh. "Johnny is it ok if we can still be singing partners?" requested Ash and Johnny said, "Of course in fact why don't we sing together for the show? I'm sure Mr. Moon won't you?" Johnny asked Buster and he said, "Go for it as long you guys know you want to sing." Both Ash and Johnny knew what they wanted to sing together and were ready to go on after their friends were done with their performances.

Author's Note: I bet all of you were thinking yes it's about time Ash and Johnny admitted their true feelings for each other. To be honest I've started shipping these two characters a long time ago even before the movie Sing premiered because I saw a few fan arts of them online together. I like Johnny for Ash so much better than Lance anytime. Also I wanted to say for this chapter I included this song I hear every holiday season called All I want For Christmas Is You by Mariah Carey which has been a popular song sung during the holiday season since 1994. This song belongs to Mariah Carey not me. No copyrights intended. Please stay tune for my next update. Peace out from Princesspeach102!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 Johnny and Ash duet of Deck the Halls and Nana's Christmas Party

After everyone else perform their songs Johnny and Ash were ready to go on. "Are you ready for this Ash?" Johnny asked her and she answered, "You better believe I am." Before they went on stage Buster Moon said to the audience, "To conclude this amazing show Johnny will be playing the piano for us along with Ash on her guitar." Johnny and Ash came on stage together ready to sing for the audience Deck The Halls as Johnny began playing the piano and Ash started playing the guitar,

Johnny: "Deck the halls with boughs of holly, Fa la la la la la la la!"

Ash: "Tis the season to be jolly, Fa la la la la la la la!"

Johnny and Ash: "Don we now our gay apparel, Fa la la la la la la la!

Troll the ancient Yuletide carol, Fa la la la la la la la!"

Ash: "See the blazing yule before us, Fa la la la la la la la!"

Johnny: "Strike the harp and join the chorus, Fa la la la la la la la!"

Johnny and Ash: "Follow me in merry measure, Fa la la la la la la la!

While I tell of Yuletide treasure, Fa la la la la la la la!"

Ash: "Fast away the old year passes, Fa la la la la la la la!"

Johnny: Hail the new year lads and lasses, Fa la la la la la la la!

Johnny and Ash: "Sing we joyous all together! Fa la la la la la la la!

Heedless of the wind and weather, Fa la la la la la la la!"

The audience clapped and cheered for Ash and Johnny because they thought the two of them were fantastic. "That concludes our holiday show thank you all for coming and Happy Holidays" Buster Moon told the audience as Rosita, Gunter, Meena, Johnny and Ash all took a bow. After the show was over and the audience were heading home Nana Noodleman came back stage and said to everyone, "You were all wonderful and I enjoy each and every one of your performances I'm having a Christmas party in my home tomorrow and you're all invited." Everyone thanked Nana for what she said and accepted her invitation to her Christmas party. "So are you going to Nana's party tomorrow?" Ash asked Johnny. "Sure why not if you're going" answered Johnny.

Ash and Johnny left the theater together heading for Ash's house. When they got inside Johnny sat down and Ash remembered something, "Oh snap I forgot to give you your present. Here Merry Christmas Johnny. I got this for you when we went Christmas shopping. I wasn't sure when I was going to give it to you since we had that fight. I hope you like it." "Thank you Ash. I actually got something for you as well. Merry Christmas" Johnny said he handed Ash her present. When Ash opened her gift inside the box was a t-shirt that said, "Rock Star" in cool lettering. "Oh Johnny this is awesome. I've actually wanted this shirt for a while. Thank you" said Ash. "You're welcome and I can't wait to see what you got me" replied Johnny as he opened his gift. "This sweater is great. It feels so soft thank you." Ash was happy that Johnny liked his present from her. "Well I should get home before it gets too late. Good night Ash" Johnny said. "Wait before you go here is something for you" Ash said as she began kissing him. Johnny kissed Ash back.

After Johnny left Ash went to bed for the night with a smile on her face. The next morning was Christmas Day and Ash was looking forwarded to attending Nana Noodleman's Christmas party with Johnny. Later on that day Johnny picked up Ash from her place. "Merry Christmas Ash and you look great in the shirt I gave you. I'm glad you're wearing it" Johnny said as he saw Ash wearing her new shirt. "Thanks Johnny and Merry Christmas to you as well. The sweater I got you looks great on you" replied Ash as she and Johnny left together for Nana's Christmas party. The butler let them in when they got to the house and all of their friends were there along with their families. "Looks like it's going to an awesome party" Johnny said as he saw everyone having fun. "Let's join in on the fun" exclaimed Ash as the two of them greeted her friends and wished them a Merry Christmas.

Christmas music was playing and everyone was dancing and having a great time. Later on one of Nana's services announced that dinner was ready and everyone sat down. After dinner Nana got up from her seat and said, "I had a special Christmas dessert prepared for today and no it isn't fruit cake." Nana's pastry chefs brought out trays of Christmas cookies and cakes for everyone to enjoy. "OMG this is great" Ash said after took a bite of some cake. "You have some frosting on your face" stated Johnny. Ash wondered where on her face she had frosting when all of a sudden Johnny kissed her. Ash turned bright red as everyone else went, "Awwwwwwwww." "That's where it was" winked Johnny making Ash blush even more and smiled at Johnny. When the party was over everyone thanked Nana Nooldeman for inviting them to her home to celebrate Christmas with her and her family. This was one Christmas everyone was going to remember for a very long time especially Johnny and Ash because that was the Christmas when they realized their feelings towards each other.

The End

Author's Note: Hey everyone I finally made it to the end of the story. I hope you all enjoyed reading it. I was going to finish this sooner but for some reason I was unable to upload any documents to the doc manager category since Christmas Day and I was planning on finishing up sooner. Oh well better late than never am I right? The song Deck The Halls that I had Johnny and Ash sing together dates back to the sixteen century and in 1862 Scottish musician Thomas Oliphant (1799–1873) wrote English lyrics for this song. I hope everyone had an awesome Christmas and has a happy and healthy new year. I plan on writing more fan fictions based on the movie Sing. Please stay tune for the next time I write a fan fiction. Peace out from Princesspeach102!


End file.
